Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are useful for a variety of applications including displays, graphic signs, and lighting applications. High resolution OLEDs that can provide a full range of colors are particularly desirable. Commercial development of full color OLEDs requires patterning the light emitting area, i.e., the pixel, with three primary colors (red, green, and blue) to provide a full color display.